in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Lab Tour Gone Wrong
Note from Chilly: So this is a story I'll do before ToR. I hope this turns out good. When Richard and his friends go to Jewel's laboratory for a tour, there is suddenly a massive leakage causing the lower part of the lab to flood. Will Richard and co. be able to stop the flood before it overtakes and potentially destroys Jewel's hard work? Cast *Richard *Torchy *Kernely *Margaret *Pealy *Jay *Blovy *Jewel *Mr. Gossamer *Benjamin the Venus Flytrap *Unnamed husband of Jewel (NEW) *Victori-A (NEW) Story It's a cloudy day in Echo Creek. No villains in sight and we hear a crow caw. Richard's house. Richard is relaxing with everyone else. *'Blovy:' I've been thinking about something... *'Richard:' Is it about basketball? *'Blovy:' No. You see, remember when we first met Jewel? *'Richard:' Yeah, but why are you asking? *'Blovy:' Well, she owns a laboratory, and I really want to go there. *'Richard:' That'll be interesting, but I'm not sure if her laboratory is private for her and the others. *'Kernely:' Maybe we can just ask...? *'Richard:' Actually, here's a better idea: we'll ask her to bring us on a tour around her laboratory! *'Kernely:' Yeah, let's do it! Richard and his friends walk outside and stop in front of the door. *'Richard:' Wait, where is her laboratory? *'Torchy:' Oh no. *'Kernely:' Actually, wait! When we comforted Benjamin last time, he was approaching from the north. So I'm guessing that Jewel's laboratory is from the north of Echo Creek. *'Richard:' Wow, you're a genius. Gang, head north! The gang heads north. At Jewel's laboratory, Jewel is relaxing with Mr. Gossamer and Benjamin. *'Jewel:' Whew, that was a load of experiments! I'm happy that I made it through the ordeal, now I need some rest. Benjamin chirps. Just then, the trio hear knocks on the front door. *'Jewel:' I'll get it. Jewel opens the door, and it's Richard and friends. *'Jewel:' Hey Rick! What brings you here? *'Richard:' Well, Blovy was thinking about going to your laboratory. Would you mind giving us a tour around? *'Jewel:' Hmmmm...yeah, sure! Come on in. Richard and friends walk inside. *'Pealy:' Wow, everything looks pretty neat. *'Kernely:' Yeah, I agree! *'Jewel:' It may look small at first, but trust me. There's a lot more downstairs. Anyways, on your right side, there's where I make my potions and stuff. But on your left, there's Benjamin's cage over there. Benjamin nods and chirps. *'Jewel:' *points to Mr. Gossamer, who is still relaxing* Also, that's my long-time assistant Mr. Gossamer. *'Richard:' Okay. *'Jewel:' Shall we go downstairs now? *'Richard:' I'd like that! *'Jewel:' Alright. Richard, Jewel, and everyone else except for Mr. Gossamer head downstairs. *'Richard:' I wonder what's down there. *'Jewel:' Oh, you'll see. *'Kernely:' I can't wait! *giggles* Everyone eventually arrives downstairs. *'Richard:' Wow, this is so COOL! *'Torchy:' I didn't think it was this big! I can actually fly around while indoors without problems! *'Jewel:' So this is it. The biggest part of my lab. There's more stuff here than upstairs. This is also where my husband is mostly found. *'Kernely:' Wait, you're married with him?! *'Jewel:' Yeah. Anyways, let keep going. Jewel starts leading the gang around the lower part of the laboratory. *'Jewel:' First, we'll head towards to where my beloved computer is. *'Richard:' Okay. Everyone heads to the computer section. *'Jewel:' *points to a pink-colored computer* Meet Victori-A! She's the only computer I've programmed so far. *'Torchy:' Now THAT'S advanced technology. *'Richard:' Alright, but why are you using gender pronouncements? *'Jewel:' Well, you'll see. I'll go active her. Tour pause! *'Richard:' Okay...? Jewel walks away to activate Victori-A as Benjamin rides on Jewel's shoulder. *'Kernely:' Soo...what's gonna happen when Victori-A turns on? *'Richard:' *shrugs* Maybe we'll just hang around and see. *'Kernely:' Okay. Richard and his friends hang around Victori-A. Suddenly... *'Victori-A:' HEYA! The plants get startled by Victori-A's sudden activation. *'Richard:' You scared me there. *'Victori-A:' I was just excited to meet you! Anyways, who are you? *'Richard:' Hello, I'm Richard Melon, member of the Locked Room Gang. *'Victori-A:' Wait, that group sounds familiar, actually! I think that Jewel told me about it...? *'Richard:' Huh. *'Victori-A:' Okay, now who are the others? *'Torchy:' I'm Torchy. *'Kernely:' Heya! I'm Kernely Pop, princess of Foodland and the leader of the Fun Foodies. *'Pealy:' Uh, hello, I'm Pealy, prince of Foodland, sort of. Man, why does my name sound like an object show character? *'Jay:' I'm Jay Martin. *'Blovy:' Blovy's the name, and I do basketball. *'Victori-A:' Nice to meet you all! *'Kernely:' Oh, and I do have more friends than who I am with right now! *'Richard:' Was that really necessary? *'Kernely:' Whoa, whoops! *'Victori-A:' So...how have you all been doing today? *'Richard:' Good, but I have had some struggles. *'Kernely:' I was looking over Foodland not too long ago. *'Victori-A:' Okay....Hey Kernely, do you know where Foodland is? I'm just curious. *'Kernely:' It's located in Luncheon Kingdom, Italy. *'Victori-A:' Okay then! Since you told me, now I want to go there! I should tell Jewel about this! *'Kernely:' Alrighty. *'Torchy:' Wait, Victori-A, how is Jewel so good at programming computers like you?! *'Victori-A:' Well, she wanted to do it for years until now! Besides, I can show you what I can do! *music begins* Category:Stories Category:Stories by Chilly Bean BAM!